Triangle of Love
by Exotos135
Summary: this continues the events of "gingeracy" as ginger discovers a nasty truth,baljeet gets single again and more,more things ntains stacy/ginger brief ,ginger/holly,ginger/baljeet and baljeet/holly with a twist . rated T for obvious reasons.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney Lover: Ginger Hirano Target: Baljeet Target Exgirlfriend: Holly After becoming a temporary couple,Ginger Hirano has since tried to obtain a boyfriend,one who would never leave her side,however,little to no luck she had as she couldn't stop thinking about her old love,Baljeet,to the point she thought her life was meaningless without him,today she is going to the carnival,hoping she might have some fun while searching for a boyfriend.  
but today,Ginger Hirano would learn a little nasty truth.

Danville Annual Carnival "3:00 PM"  
(Ginger,along with her sister,Stacy,entered the carnival)  
Stacy:so,Ginger,how have you been feeling after that "event" happened?  
Ginger:marvelous!i have 3 boys cell phones,2 dates that i accidently cancelled and-  
Stacy:you haven't found someone yet,right?  
(Ginger hugged her older sister,crying and whinning,while telling her the truth)  
Ginger:NO!I HAVEN'T!i can't think of anyone but Baljeet!he was my soulmate!my other half!my reason to life!WAAAAH!  
Stacy:Ginger...i haven't seen you so sad since dad leaved us. (Ginger keep't on crying)  
Stacy:Ginger,i know you literally can't think of anyone but baljeet,but you must accept that he has a girlfriend.  
Ginger:im...trying...*sob**sob*but i just cant believe he would obtain a girlfriend this soon,and just before i told him my feelings...  
Stacy:well,let's just enter the carnival already,we will see what we can do later,is taht fine with you?  
(Ginger said as she wiped her eyes)  
Ginger:okay...  
Stacy:good.  
(Ginger and Stacy entered the carnival where they meet some familiar faces...)  
Candace:Stacy?  
Stacy:Candace?  
(Stacy runed to Candace and gived her a big hug)  
Candace:Stacy!gosh how much has it been?  
Stacy:3 months,what are you doing here?  
Candace:oh,well,just here,with Phineas and Ferb.  
Stacy:you're not trying to bust aren't you?  
Candace:nah,im just hanging out with them,anyway,what are you doing here?  
Stacy:well im here with my sister,Ginger...  
Ginger:hi miss.  
Candace:oow,she's so cute.  
Stacy:thank you,ill go with ginger to the attractions,she doesn't feel very well.  
Candace:what happened?  
Ginger:id rather not talk about it.  
Candace:must have been harsh.  
Stacy:yes,yes it was,well see you later.  
Candace:yeah,bye.

(after having gone to some attractions,Ginger and Stacy decided to rest)  
Stacy:so,did you had fun?  
(Ginger responded holding a teddy bear)  
Ginger:yeah!,i specially like my new teddy bear!,ill call him Danny.  
Stacy:im glad.  
(at that moment,Ginger saw a indian-american girl sitting alone,it was Holly)  
Ginger:onee-chan,could you hold my teddy bear for a minute?  
Stacy:umm,okay?  
(Ginger gived her teddy bear to Stacy,and she walked to Holly)  
(Holly didnt noticed Ginger for a moment,until Ginger called her out)  
Ginger:hi,Holly.  
(Holly,surprised,turned around,and relaxed a bit once she saw it was Ginger)  
Holly:oh,it's only you.  
Ginger:yeah it's only me,the girl who you stole her soon-to-be-boyfriend.  
Holly:im not with Baljeet anymore.  
(Ginger's tone changed to a confused one)  
Ginger:why?  
Holly:well it all started 20 minutes after you left...

*flashback begin*  
(Holly and Baljeet were about kiss in baljeet's room)  
Holly:baljeet,don't you think this is a little weird?  
Baljeet:not much,i have kissed someone else,so it's nothing new.  
Holly:for me it is,so could you teach me first?  
Baljeet:well,we have to be close first.  
(Holly walked closer to Baljeet)  
Holly:like this?  
Baljeet:yeah.  
Holly:then what?  
Baljeet:i put my arms around your waist,and we get even closer.  
(Baljeet did so)  
Holly:(blushing)o-ok...  
Baljeet:now look at me.  
(Holly turned to Baljeet,as her heart started to go faster)  
Holly:...B-Baljeet...  
Baljeet:you have beutifull eyes,Holly.  
(Holly felt her face going closer to Baljeet's)  
Holly(mind):what is this?,im getting closer,but im not doing it...  
(Baljeet's face went closer,to the point they're nose's connected)  
(Holly gulped out of nervous,and,before her own eyes,she could taste Baljeet's lips,they had kissed)  
(Holly and Baljeet keep't on for a minute or two,but for them it seemed forever)  
(Holly and Baljeet finally separated,and both were silent)  
Holly:that...was...  
(at that moment Baljeet's mother entered)  
Anindita:hey honey,oh i see you met Holly haven't you?  
Baljeet:yeah!and were boyfriend and girlfriend!can you believe it?  
Anindita:so,nobody told you,isn't it?  
Baljeet:told me what?  
Anindita:Holly and you are half-sister and brother.  
(there was a long akward silence,until Holly and Baljeet screamed to they're horror)  
(after that,Baljeet and Holly tried to wash they're mouths to remove the taste of eachothers tongues in they're mouths)  
Anindita:what did something happened that you're trying to wash your mouth's?  
Baljeet:w-well...we kissed eachother.  
Anindita:...oh,that's it?  
Holly:how come you're this calm?  
Anindita:you didn't knew you were half-brother and sister,so you just did it,not knowing it was incest.  
Baljeet:yeah,that's it...by accident.  
Holly:yeah...  
Anindita:but i believe you must break up,that if you don't want anybody to think weird things about you.  
Holly:yeah,i guess we must.  
*flashback end*

Holly:and that's what happened,i broke up with baljeet,and he's single again.  
(Holly turned to Ginger,and saw her with a scary cat smile)  
Holly:i-is something the matter?  
Ginger:you(points at Holly)have a brother?  
Holly:half-brother,really...  
Ginger:and you dated him,right?  
Holly:yeah,i didn't knew at the time...  
Ginger:good excuse,but does the chief and other's know?  
(Holly took a moment to realize what Ginger was gonna do)  
Holly:y-you wouldn't!  
Ginger:of course not,but baljeet is single again,right?  
Holly:yeah,you can date him if you like.  
Ginger:i don't want to only date him,i want him to remember my first action...  
(at that moment,Ginger gived a creepy smile to Holly)  
Ginger:i know what were gonna do tomorrow,Holly.  
Holly was confused,as if she was supposed to be excited or scared,and she followed Ginger to where Stacy was)  
Ginger:onee-chan!  
Stacy:oh what is it?do you want your bear back?  
Ginger:yeah*grabs her teddy bear vack*,can we leave now?  
Stacy:yeah,sure.  
(Stacy and Ginger walked out the carnival)  
Stacy:so,Ginger,who was that girl you talked with?  
Ginger:Holly,a friend and partner of the fireside girls.  
Stacy:hmm,so what did you two talked about?  
Ginger:oh,well that's a secret.  
Stacy:ok then,i won't put my nose where it isn't necessary.  
Ginger(mind):just hold on,baljeet,ill make sure you never forget me...hehehe...  
next day...

Hirano's house "8:00 AM"  
(Ginger had just woke up,she made her bed,and went to eat breakfast)  
:good morning,honey.  
Ginger:good morning,mom!  
:how are you feeling after Stacy took you to the carnival yesterday?  
Ginger:magnificent!baljeet is single again!  
:good for you,honey.  
Ginger:*giggle*  
:so,do you have any plans to get baljeet's heart back?  
Ginger:well i actually have,but i won't tell you.  
:oh,ok,then i wish you good luck,honey.  
( kissed Ginger's forehead)  
Ginger:mom...  
( looked at her watch and soon realized she was late for work)  
:oh,im late,honey Stacy is in charge until i return,ok?  
Ginger:ok!  
:fine,good bye!  
( went to the car and went as fast as she could to arrive)  
Ginger(mind):hmhmhm,soon enough baljeet,soon...enough...hehehe.

Baljeet's house "8:16 AM"  
(Ginger knocked on the door,and anindita answered)  
Anindita:oh,hi Ginger,are you here to see Baljeet?  
Ginger:yes,yes i am.  
Anindita:then come in.  
(Ginger entered the house,and saw Baljeet and Holly watching television)  
Ginger:hi!  
(Holly and Baljeet turned to see Ginger standing there)  
Holly&Baljeet:oh,hi Ginger.  
Ginger:umm,Baljeet,could i talk to Holly,alone?  
Baljeet:umm,okay?  
Ginger:thanks,Holly,come with me.  
(Ginger grabbed Holly's arm,and runed to Baljeet's room)  
(When they arrived...)  
Holly:what,what do you want?  
(Ginger closed the door,and made sure nobody saw them,then she gived a little smile and told Holly what was her idea)  
Ginger:remember that there's a "tunnel of love" i the carnival?  
Holly:yeah?  
Ginger:here the plan:i invite Baljeet to a date in the "tunnel of love"-  
Holly:yes?  
Ginger:and after it all gets dark you and i jump on him and kiss him!  
Holly:...that's it?  
Ginger:hey i need a lot of time to think a good plan.  
Holly:no,no it's a good plan,but i believe there's something missing...  
Ginger:oh,i know!right after the kisses,i make Baljeet fall unconscious-  
Holly:so?  
Ginger:you get dressed in Baljeet's clothes-  
Holly:eeww!i don't want to use my half-brother clothes!  
Ginger:come on,Holly,help me!i believe you want to give Baljeet a kiss or two...or many,isn't it?  
Holly:(blushing)w-w-what are you talking about i don't-  
Ginger:oh,then why are you blushing?is talking about Baljeet making you "playfull?  
Holly:t-t-that's not it...  
(Ginger walked closer to Holly)  
Ginger:yes,yes it is!you still love him and won't get completely over here until one final kiss,am i right?  
Holly:...i-i guess,but just a little!  
Ginger:fine then help me with Baljeet,and you can give him "kisses" everywhere...  
(Holly's face turned completely red at the thought of it)  
Holly:f-f-f-fine,but just once.  
Ginger:good,now time for step 1:inviting Baljeet.  
(Ginger and Holly left the room and went where Baljeet was)  
Ginger:well,Baljeet,i wanted to ask you,would you mind going to a date with me?  
Baljeet:ill like to,where is it?  
Ginger:carnival,the tunnel of love.  
Baljeet:ok,so,later at 3:20 PM? Ginger:yeah sure,well ill leave,see you at 3:20 at the tunnel of love.  
Baljeet:yeah see you.

Carnival,Tunnel of Love "3:25 PM"  
(Baljeet was waiting for Ginger)  
Baljeet:hm,she's late 5 minutes,i hope she hasn't left me.  
(Ginger and Holly were at a corner,close to the tunnel of love,and Holly was puting Baljeet's clothes)  
Ginger:you know,you have a nice body.  
(Holly,blushing,looked at Ginger with an unamussed look on her face)  
Ginger:what,you do.  
Holly:just take my clothes and put them in the bag.  
Ginger:ok.  
(Ginger took Holly's clothe's and put them in the bag she had in her back)  
(when Holly was done,she entered trought a secret door,to the tunnel of love,and Ginger went to see Baljeet)  
Ginger:hey Baljeet!  
Baljeet:oh,hi Ginger,what took you so long?  
Ginger:umm,i got lost in the way.  
Baljeet:ok,so,shall wa go?  
Ginger:of course.  
(Ginger and Baljeet entered the tunnel of love,and went to the boat)  
Ginger:so,Baljeet,tell me,how did it felt being with your half-sister as boyfriend and girlfriend?  
Baljeet:s-she told you?  
Ginger:yes,yes she did,but don't worry,i forgive you...  
(Ginger started talking seductive)  
Ginger:and possibly...deeper inside,let's say that..there's a surprise for you...  
(Baljeet face turned red,knowing,or possibly not,what would happen)  
Baljeet:so,how has it been?  
Ginger:waiting for this moment,for all my life...  
(Ginger went closer to Baljeet)  
Ginger:and ill share my pleasure,with you...*giggle*  
(the light's turned off,and a lot of kissing sounds were heard,once the light's returned,Baljeet was covered with kisses) Baljeet:that...was...awesome...  
(Baljeet falled unconscious,and Ginger,who was about to use a frying pan to hit him,called Holly)  
(Holly arrived and helped Ginger find a way to hide Baljeet)  
Ginger:thank's for the help,Holly.  
Holly:ok,so,what am i supposed to do now?  
Ginger:wait until the light's turn on again...*giggle*  
Holly:w-w-wait WHAT?  
(the light turned off,and again,lot's of kissing sounds were heard,but now with added little innocent laughs,and once the light's turned on,Holly,with a horrified look on her face,was covered by kisses)  
(Holly slapped Ginger and called her out on her action)  
Holly:WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
Ginger:well,i kissed Baljeet,so it makes sense that i do the same for his replacement right?  
Holly:i just hope this ride will end soon...  
Ginger:well one light out,and it's over...  
Holly:fine,*gives creepy smile to Ginger*i hope it gets dark soon enough.  
(unfortunately for Ginger,the light's went out,kissing sound's were heard...accompained by a punch sound,when the light's returned,Ginger was covered in kisses and got a blue eye)  
Holly:don't mess with me.  
Ginger:you could have said that before.  
(after the ride ended,Holly and Ginger left the tunnel of love with Baljeet still unconscious,and Ginger put Baljeet in her bag,after that they went to Ginger's house)

Hirano's house "4:00 PM"  
(Ginger took out Baljeet of her bag,and put him on her bed)  
Ginger:now what shall we do?  
Holly:lets use adhesive tape!  
(holly took out a piece of adhsive tape)  
Ginger:where did you got adhesive tape?  
Holly:it's a short and simple story

*flashback begin*  
(Holly walked to see Phineas and Ferb,contructing something)  
Holly:hi,Phineas,Ferb.  
Phineas:hi,girl we don't know.  
Holly:im Holly,one of troop 46231 member,s...you see,there's this project im working on.  
Phineas:yeah?  
Holly:and i need adhesive tape to make sure it doesn't collapse so,if you would be kind enough,could you give me some adhesive tape?  
Phineas:on one condition.  
Holly:yes?  
Ferb:come with me.  
(Holly followed Ferb,the pervert,to the garage)  
Ferb:now,before we give you the adhesive tape,i want you to do a favor for me and Phineas.  
Holly:anything!  
Ferb:it's related to your butt.  
Holly:okay,maybe not anything.  
Ferb:adheive tape,for a little feel of your butt,how about it?  
Holly:*groan*of course not,only my lover can feel my butt...that didn't came out right isn't?  
Ferb:no,no it didn't.  
Holly:is there anything else i can do for the adhesive tape?  
(Ferb was about to talk,but Holly stopped him)  
Holly:that isn't related to my butt,hip,waist or stomach!  
(Ferb stopped,tried to talk again,but Holly stopped him again)  
Holly:or my non-existing ballons!  
(Ferb stopped again,and told Holly what they needed)  
Ferb:well,we do need a "special thing" for our project,aknowledge of how the female body works.  
Holly:fine ill tell you (Holly started explaining how the girl body worked...as far as she knew anyway)  
(after the explanation,ferb was disturbed with the explanation)  
Holly:was that enough?  
Ferb:yes,yes it is.  
(Ferb and Holly walked to where Phineas was)  
Phineas:so,did you got what we needed?  
Ferb:yes...*disturbed*yes i did.  
Holly:well,so,can you give me the adhesive tape already?  
Phineas:sure.  
(Phineas handed to Holly some adhesive tape)  
Holly:thank you,bye!  
*flashback end*

Holly:hmm,it wasn't as easy and simple as i thought.  
Ginger:just give me the adhesive tape.  
(Holly gived Ginger the adhesive tape and she used it to make sure Baljeet wouldn't leave the bed)  
Ginger:ok,step 2 and 3 are ready,now step 4.  
Holly:wich is it?  
Ginger:do you know about any..monster of pleasure in greek mythology?  
Holly:im part indian,not greek.  
Ginger:well i did,and i have the best outfits to wear to make us look like it.  
Holly:i don't like where this is going...  
(sometime later)  
(Baljeet was waking up)  
Baljeet:h-huh?what is happening i can't move!  
(Baljeet realized soon enough that he was handcuffed to Ginger's bed)  
Baljeet:huh?h-how did i got here?  
(at that moment,voices were heard,calling Baljeet's name)  
Baljeet:who's there?  
?:don't you recognize us?  
?:we are those you love...and who will love you back.  
(at that point,Ginger and Holly entered,wearing succubus outfits)  
Baljeet:G-G-Ginger?H-H-Holly!  
Holly:hi,brother.  
Ginger:do you remember?  
Baljeet:r-remember?  
Ginger:the part where you declared,right in front of my face,you're little incestive relation with Holly.  
Baljeet:i-i-i didn't knew at that time!  
Holly:and you never tried to search?  
Ginger:exactly.  
Baljeet:im sorry,wait,why are you in succubus outfits?  
Ginger:it gives a dark feeling.  
Holly:i was forced.  
Baljeet:what are you gonna do to me?  
(Ginger and Holly gived to Baljeet seductive smiles)  
Ginger:well,let's say,this will be a moment,you will never forget!  
Holly:enjoy,big brother...we have saved it for you...  
Baljeet:(screams)  
(Baljeet's scream was heard from his own house,and Stacy and Anindita,entered the room)  
Anindita:honey,are you allright?  
(they were very surprised to see that baljeet was not only okay,but covered in kisses,and had Ginger and Holly by his arms)  
Anindita:B-Baljeet?  
Baljeet:i-it's not what it looks like.  
Stacy:Ginger and Holly gived you a lot of kisses and then went to your arms to be at your side,isn't?  
Baljeet:oh,then it's what it looks like.  
(after some time,Stacy un-handcuff Baljeet,and Anindita scoldded Ginger and Holly for what they had done)

Baljeet's house "7:00 PM"  
(Baljeet was about to go to sleep,but he decided to give Ginger a last chance,and decided to call her)  
Baljeet:...come on,answer...  
Ginger:hello?  
Baljeet:hi,Ginger.  
Ginger:oh...hi Baljeet Baljeet:you see,what has happened today,how about if we forget it?  
Ginger:ok...that's it?  
Baljeet:no,no umm...would you mind to go on a date with me?  
Ginger:thank's,but i can't go...  
Baljeet:why?  
Ginger:i was grounded for a week.  
Baljeet:oh...so...do you wanna go to the park,after the week is over?  
Ginger:yeah,sure.  
Baljeet:im glad,goodbye.  
Ginger:bye.  
(Baljeet closed his phone and at that moment,his half-sister,Holly,entered his room)  
Holly:hi,Baljeet...  
Baljeet:oh,Holly,what are you doing here?  
Holly:could i sleep with you tonight?  
Baljeet:sure,why?  
(Holly went to Baljeet's bed)  
Holly:well,now that i know i have a half-brother,i want to spend as much time with him as possible.  
Baljeet:oh,ok...just don't do anything funny.  
Holly:i won't,im not a pervert like you.  
Baljeet:hey!  
Holly:*giggle*im only kidding.  
Baljeet:ok,goodnight Holly.  
Holly:good night. 


End file.
